


Mates & Marks

by StilesIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: The Building of the Hale Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Possessive Isaac Lahey, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Triad - Freeform, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/StilesIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Stiles is Derek and Isaac's mate, but he doesn't know that. The human is suffering after what happened with Gerard, but Isaac and Derek don't know that. Can they help their mate recover?





	1. Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story about what might have happened if after everything with Gerard if things were different. I don't like what the creators did, and I don't like their lack of exploration and character development. I messed with the timeline but it's really just pushing everything up by a year or so, nothing major. Might be two years actually, I can never remember the cannon timeline. 
> 
> XOXOXOXO

Derek heard feet stomping up the stairs towards the loft and sighed, it had been such a peaceful day, too. Reluctantly he lowered his book and marked his place and sunk deeper into his favorite armchair to get comfortable. If this discussion was like any of the other hundered they’d had recently it would be long and he wanted to make sure his legs didn’t fall asleep like they did the last time. He checked his phone. At least this time he would at least have an excuse to cut the whining short since there was a pack meeting in a few hours.

He finished adjusting and as if on cue the loft door swung open violently and not for the first time Derek was grateful they had no neighbors. He was especially grateful when he saw how worked up Isaac truly was. He was clenching his fists in what Derek assumed was a desperate attempt to keep his claws at bay and his eyes were flashing.

Derek suppressed a laugh and said a quick prayer for the new throw pillows Erica bought when Isaac flung his backpack across the room, flopped down hard on the couch across from him and buried his face in the closest one. Derek just sat silently and let Isaac calm down a bit.

“Derek, I don’t know if I can handle this anymore,” came a small voice from behind the pillow. Derek sighed again.

“Was it him, or them this time?” he asked softly.

“Both,” came another muffled and petulant reply. Derek grinned.

“Everyone just keeps _touching_ him!!” Isaac whined, lifting his head from the pillow to stare dejectedly at Derek who was working hard to suppress his laughter.

“And what’s worse is that he’s letting them,” Isaac continued in a hiss. Derek sobered at that. Wolves were protective and possessive by nature and he knew how painful it must be for Isaac to have to watch people touch his mate. The thought made Derek want to mash his teeth together and he felt nothing but relief that he didn’t have to endure a full day at school with them, watching their mate being touched, their _Stiles_ being touched.

It was a recent development, the three of them, made worse by the fact that they had decided not to tell Stiles until he turned eighteen, so Derek was fully sympathetic to Isaac’s worries. He reached out and ran his fingers through Isaac’s hair to try and calm him. Isaac hummed happily when Derek’s hand squeezed the back of his neck.

“I know its hard Isaac, but we agreed that we weren’t going to tell him yet,” Derek said softly with his fingers still ruffling through soft curls. Isaac huffed in annoyance and peeked up at Derek.

“And why did we decide that again?” he asked grumpily. Derek stayed silent. He had been wondering that himself.

Stiles was a tactile person by nature and it was killing both Isaac and Derek to stay away and only take the small touches Stiles offered to them. Things like a slap on the back or a bro hug would have to suffice until they could touch him properly. They hadn’t told the rest of the pack yet, but based on their behavior Derek knew they suspected something. They had backed off on their normal touching and scenting of Stiles, even Erica, who loved to smother and tease the human, but it was hard to tell if it was because of Isaac’s somewhat obvious possessiveness or the fact that belonging to them made Stiles a human Alpha mate. Either way Stiles was starting to smell more like Isaac and Derek than anyone else and Derek longed for the day they could start touching him like a mate.

Derek could hardly wait until that happened, until they could have Stiles sandwiched between them where he belonged. When they could finally shut him up they way they wanted and hear the soft sounds and moans when his head was filled with nothing but them. He nearly groaned at the thought and Isaac lifted his head from the pillow with a wicked grin, knowing exactly what his Alpha was thinking about. Derek scowled at him as he reached down to adjust himself through his jeans.  

The two of them had agreed to wait until they talked to Stiles to have actual sex but that didn’t mean they hadn’t gotten each other off. Isaac had figured out pretty early that nothing got Derek riled up like the thought of his boys rubbing up against each other and him. Since then Isaac had taken to describing, in _detail_ , what it might be like to have Stiles between them, under them, or in any way they could come up with and Derek had enough material in his spank bank to last a life time.

Not that he needed it, he mused, watching Isaac roll off the couch and head into the kitchen. He had no doubt that his boys would wear him out once they finally started to get physical. Derek gazed over the lean lines of Isaac’s throat as he gulped down a glass of water and shuddered. He never even thought he would have one mate, let alone two practically insatiable teenagers.

Isaac hadn’t really been a surprise since he had been fighting the smell of potential mate since he bit him, but Stiles, Stiles was a totally different story. He didn’t feel the pull towards them that they felt towards him and each other.

But Stiles, well, the human had snuck up on him. Ever since he had met him in the woods he had noticed faint traces of a sweet smell but ever since he had been practicing in earnest with Deaton with his spark the scent had become overwhelming. It was the difference between a drizzle and a hurricane and the first time he smelled it it felt like a punch to the gut. He had to actually leave the room to get control of the wolf that started rolling around under his skin growling _mateminemate._

At first he hadn’t quite understood what it meant since he and Issac were still dancing around each other and he felt horrible, like he was being somehow unfaithful to his mate. He might have been a bit harsher to Stiles than was strictly necessary and he told himself he would make it up to the boy when they did finally tell him. It wasn’t until several months later when Stiles scent hadn’t lessened in its potency, after massive amounts of research and several embarrassing conversations with Deaton that he finally decided to talk to Issac about it.

He chuckled, remembering their first conversation. _That_ had certainly been a surprise.

**~flashback~**

_Derek walked into the loft, still deep in thought from his conversation with Deaton, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He vaguely registered Isaac’s backpack near the door as he moved further into the open space._

_His head snapped up when a pungent smell curled around him, enveloping his senses, emanating from Isaac’s room. He grinned. He knew exactly what his little mate was doing. He walked up the stairs quietly nearly groaning as the smell of sexually frustrated teenager and precum mingled with arousal hit his sensitive nose. He stopped outside Isaac’s door and listened intently. He could hear the sound of a computer and he grinned wickedly. Easing the door open, he slid silently into the room, not that it mattered, Isaac was facing away from him and so caught up in the video he was watching he didn’t notice Derek’s approach._

_God, his mate was gorgeous. He was laid out diagonally on the bed facing his nightstand where he had the computer set up. He was shirtless and sweaty and Derek could smell the lust, desire, and curiously enough apprehension, from the boy. He must have just started because he was palming his cock through his jeans but Derek could see he was rock hard. The lean lines of his body were stretched taught as he caressed his length._

_Derek tore his eyes away from Isaac’s body to glance at the video that seemed to be turning him on so much and his advance stopped short. There were three men, all in various states of undress, and two of them were making out while the third was caught between them, moaning loudly as they grinded against him. The two on the outside didn’t matter to Derek, they could have been anyone, but the one in the middle……._

_He was tall with sleek muscles, dark brown hair and was littered with beauty marks. It looked like_ Stiles _. Derek sucked in a breath and Isaac froze on the bed, slowly turning his body until he met Derek’s red eyes._

_Isaac kept absolutely still as he looked into the red eyes of his Alpha as he stepped up to the bed. He watched Derek’s eyes flick between the screen and his face, assessing. Isaac bit his lip and took a deep breath waiting for the yelling to start. Instead he was assaulted by the potent smell of want and arousal from the older man. He peeked up, only to see Derek’s face transfixed on the screen._

_Isaac’s eyes widened with the implication. Derek knew exactly why he’d chosen this particular video and he liked it! He’d been so afraid that he had betrayed Derek, betrayed his mate, but Derek felt it too! His body sagged in relief when Derek’s eyes came back to him, burning with heat and intensity as his gravelly voice rumbled through the air._

_“I think we have some things to talk about.”_

**~end flashback~**

Derek grinned fondly at the memory, shifting slightly as he remembered the way they attacked each other’s mouths when they were done, as they watched the video, of course. Isaac came back from the kitchen and slumped on the couch. Derek bit back a grin and the very teenager-ish behavior.

“He doesn’t know yet, Isaac, we can hardly get mad at him for touching people when he has no idea how it affects us,” Derek reminded gently, trying to calm himself down as well.  Isaac raised his head and stuck his tongue out at Derek making the man snort. Derek decided to tease Isaac a bit.

“He’ll be at the meeting tonight, you can sit next to him and scent him.”

Isaac’s eyes flashed and a low growl emanated from his throat. Derek flashed his red eyes in return. Isaac rolled off the couch onto the floor and crawled over to Derek’s chair, sliding his hands up his thighs as he started talking.

“Alpha, I want him,” Isaac said in a breathy whine. “I want him with us so we can touch him, make him smell like ours.”

Derek stiffened under Isaac’s hands. The little tease knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Derek when he talked like that. Derek reached up and tangled his fingers in Isaac’s hair and yanked him forward for a brutal kiss. Their tongues dueled in a fight for dominance as Derek manhandled Isaac up onto his lap. Judging by the fresh wave of arousal Isaac loved it. The teenager groaned as he ground down against Derek’s hardness. Derek wrenched his lips away from Isaac’s and attacked his neck, sucking and biting little marks into his pale flesh until the boy was writhing and gasping in his lap.

The spell was broken when Derek heard cars pulling up outside, signaling the arrival of the rest of the pack. He tilted Isaac’s face down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, grinning as he pulled back and Isaac whined at the loss. They separated and Isaac moved back towards the kitchen to cool off while Derek willed his erection down.

After a few minutes he heard the rattle of the elevator halt on his floor. The door swung open and his pack flied into the living room bringing with them all the smells of teenager. They all piled in, the wolves wrinkling their noses at the lingering scents of lust and arousal.

Stiles was the last one in, trailing behind Scott, smelling faintly of anger and someone not in the pack. Derek did his best to hide a scowl and watched as he slumped down on the couch, folding his arms over his chest.  Erica sat next to him with Boyd on her other side. After she and Boyd had been rescued from Gerard they had both hovered around Stiles. Derek figured it was just because Stiles had been nice to both of them before they were bitten and that trust carried over after they got past the initial influx of wolfiness. Derek grimaced. He had started using Stiles’ language, Goddess help him.

Although, he had noticed the lack of contact between Stiles and Erica lately. Even after she sat down she left enough space between them for a whole other person.  Derek frowned at the shadow that crossed over Stiles’ face at the movement. When Isaac came out of the kitchen he made a beeline for the space between Stiles and Erica and plopped down. Stiles’ raised his eyebrows at him, and shot him a glare, but ultimately made no move to get away. Isaac shot at smug look at Derek, who scowled in response.

The rest of the packed watched them in exasperation, knowing exactly what was going on without Isaac and Derek having to say anything.

“So…” Derek started the meeting. Luckily it would be a short one since there hadn’t been any supernatural activity in Beacon Hills lately. After about ten minutes and a distinct lack of questions Derek declared the official part of the meeting over.

Scott jumped up immediately and displayed zero of the smoothness the bite had given him as he rushed out the door calling out something about Allison as he went. Derek watched the sad look in Stiles’ eyes as his friend ran out the door. He sighed and shimmied off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Isaac exchanged a look of concern with Derek. The rest seemed content to linger for a while and started the process of picking a movie so Derek followed Stiles.

He gritted his teeth at the sight of Stiles’ ass as he was bent over rummaging through the fridge. Now was not the time to be ogling their mate. The boy was clearly upset about something.

“Scott couldn’t stay?” Derek finally asked after a few seconds.

“No. Apparently he and Allison have plans to ‘talk’ tonight,” Stiles responded sarcastically taking a swig from the soda he just opened. Derek nodded. Stiles had been surprisingly cold to Allison the last few times they interacted, which surprised Derek. He knew Stiles hadn’t always been Allison’s biggest fan, and he couldn’t help but agree, but he thought they were at least friendly. The feelings didn’t seem to extend to Scott quite yet, but Stiles definitely seemed frustrated with his best friend.

“Oh.” Derek responded, not knowing what to say. Conversation really wasn’t his strong suit.

“I have plans with Danny tonight anyway,” Stiles shrugged, gulping the rest of his soda.

“Danny?” growled Isaac, who suddenly appeared next to Derek and had obviously been eavesdropping. Stiles’ eye’s narrowed and he tensed.

“Yes Isaac, Danny. Are you going to lecture me again?” Stiles ground out. Suddenly it clicked for Derek. This must be why Isaac came home pissed about people touching their mate and why Stiles was glaring at him on the couch. Most importantly it explained the lingering scent of ‘other’ on Stiles’ clothes he had been doing an excellent job of ignoring up till now.    

 “It wasn’t a lecture, Stiles!” Isaac whined turning to Derek. “Derek tell him it’s not safe to go out with Danny!”

Derek looked between the two in exasperation. He understood why Isaac was upset, he didn’t want Stiles going out with Danny any more than Isaac did! But he didn’t want to restrict Stiles either. Knowing his luck the boy would go out anyway and run into another werewolf. Derek sighed.

“Isaac…” he began in a placating tone.

“Ask him where they’re going!” Isaac hissed, eyes flashing. Derek turned to Stiles and raised a brow while Stiles glared murderously at Isaac.

“The Jungle,” the human mumbled dipping his head.

“Where?” Derek asked loudly.

“The Jungle,” Stiles responded clearly, glaring up at Derek. Derek had to work hard to keep his eyes from turning red and the Alpha out of his tone at the thought of their mate at a club, a _gay_ club, where other guys might _touch_ him. Derek clenched his fist to keep from exploding. Isaac seemed to have no such issue.

“You can’t go Stiles, it’s not safe. You’re human and so is Danny!”

“Are you saying I can’t take care of myself?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Isaac nearly exploded again. “We already know you can’t fight people off, look what happened after the lacrosse game!” His mouth snapped shut instantly, knowing he’d gone too far.

“Isaac!” Derek hissed as he watched the color drain from Stiles’ face. A low growl was heard from behind them and Isaac and Derek turned to see Erica’s eyes shining bright beta gold while Boyd was shaking his head at Isaac in disappointment.

“Stiles, I…” Isaac whimpered. Stiles shook his head and walked away. He stopped by the couch and grabbed his coat, grabbing Erica’s hand when she reached out to comfort him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before exiting the loft without a word.

Boyd glanced over at Isaac and then turned to Derek.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry,” Boyd assured them as he gathered his things and kissed the top of Erica’s head as well. Erica, whose eyes were pinched with worry, Derek noted.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect him.” He heard Boyd assure her in a soft voice. If he wasn’t an alpha he wouldn’t have heard them, he was sure he wasn’t supposed to anyway.

Erica watched Boyd leave anxiously before shooting a sour look at the two in the kitchen. She shook her head before moving towards the door herself, mumbling something about heading home.

Ever since she and Boyd had tried to run away, and then the mess with the Alpha pack and the Argents, Erica had been overly protective of Stiles, she and Boyd both. There was usually always one of them with him at all times no matter where they were. At first it had seemed to annoy Stiles, but now he just seemed to accept their hovering with all the grace the human was capable of. Derek knew for a fact that the two betas spent more nights at the Stilinski residence than in their own homes.

Derek wanted to ask about it, but he pushed away his curiosity and turned towards Isaac who looked like he just watched someone run over his puppy. Derek folded him gently into his arms

“Derek,” the beta whimpered again. “I just want him to be safe! To stay here with us and cuddle!” He whined, voice muffled from where it was buried in his shoulder.

“I know pup, but you can’t push him like that. It’s only going to push him away from us, and neither of us wants that, right?” Derek replied softly, rubbing Isaac’s back soothingly. He led the boy over to the couch that Erica had vacated earlier and arranged it so Isaac was half on him, half on the couch. When Isaac had calmed down some he continued.

“We have to let him come to us otherwise this won’t work.”

“I know.” Isaac sniffled. Derek held back a grin. Isaac would kill him if he knew how adorable he thought he looked right now. Derek continued to hold him until his scent changed from the acrid smell of hurt to the mellow, sweeter scent of contentment.

They were both dozing off when Derek’s phone rang. They both startled a bit and were forced to shuffle around so Derek could reach into his pocket and grab it. Derek saw that it was Boyd calling and answered with a frown.

“Boyd?”

“Derek.” The relief in Boyd’s tone was unmistakable even over the pounding bass and caused both Derek and Isaac to sit up.  

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked sharply.

“I think you should come to the club.”

“Why?” Derek barked.

“Just come. You and Isaac both,” came the clipped reply before Boyd abruptly hung up. Isaac growled. Derek just sighed and stood up.

“Let’s go, pup.”

//////

They could hear the music as Derek pulled the Camero into a parking space. Isaac fumbled to get his seatbelt undone and Derek could feel the anxiety pouring off the younger wolf.

“Hey,” he said gently, reaching out to grab Isaac’s hand. “I’m sure everything’s fine.”

Isaac nodded and bit his lip. They exited the car and made their way through the parking lot. He and Isaac exchanged a grimace as they got closer and could smell the robust bouquet of sex, alcohol and sweat the building exuded. 

They walked to the entrance of the club and the bouncer took one look at them and waved them through without a second look. Isaac grinned at Derek as they made their way into the club towards the bar where they knew Boyd was waiting.

They found Boyd instantly since his sheer size was hard to miss but when they took in the wolf’s anxious expression their smiles faded.

“Derek.” He sounded even more relieved when the two of them finally managed to get to the bar.

“Boyd,” Derek responded nodding his head.

“What was so urgent you needed both of us?” Isaac asked with a forced grin. Boyd grimaced and he nodded his head towards the dance floor. Derek and Isaac turned, confused until they locked eyes on the reason for Boyd’s call.  

Stiles. _Their_ Stiles.

His back was plastered to the front some random guy and his hips were swaying sensually to the rhythm of the song while the guy was meeting him move for move. His head was thrown back, cheeks flushed and his lips slightly parted as if in ecstasy.  

Derek clenched his fists to keep his claws in as he felt his eyes bleed red and he could practically taste the anger that started rolling off Isaac. They watched as Stiles’ arm lifted and he reached back and cupped his hand around the back of the guy’s neck. Both of them suppressed a growl, to wolves the neck was a sacred part of the body and watching Stiles touch someone’s neck that wasn’t pack, wasn’t _mate,_ made their own wolves snarl under their skin. It only got worse when the guy tilted Stiles’ head to the side and brought his lips down on Stiles’ neck, right at the juncture of his shoulder.

Isaac lost it. Derek reached out to try and grab his wrist as he started moving but he was too late. Derek followed, intending to pull Isaac away but the closer they got to the couple the more potent the scent of arousal, from the dead man walking _and_ Stiles. The thought of Stiles being attracted to this meat head made Derek’s wolf thrash and growl so he stopped and stood back, letting Isaac grab their boy.  Isaac stomped over to Stiles and yanked him away from his dance partner. Hard.

//////

Stiles was in heaven. He felt the music running through his body as he moved in sync with the hard plane behind him. He had been at the bar chatting with Boyd when a blonde hunk came up and asked to buy him a drink. He looked shyly at Anthony, one of the queens who worked at the club as a bartender, who had a disapproving look on his face but made a ‘1’ symbol with his hand.

Delighted, Stiles told the man what he wanted and they made small talk while Stiles sipped his drink. He had a small buzz when the man asked Stiles if he wanted to dance and Stiles had nodded eagerly, pulling his new friend out on the dance floor. The stranger just laughed and slotted comfortably up against his back. His chest was hard and muscled and it made Stiles tingle where he could feel him pressed against his shirt.

It felt amazing, and after the shit day he had he needed to feel something good. Fucking wolves.  

Stiles was generally a touchy-feely person and he had even picked up on some of the habits from the wolves on terms of touching and skin-to-skin contact. Over the summer, the pack had pulled back some, almost like they were afraid to touch him for some reason, even though they hadn’t stopped touching each other. It was confusing and Stiles tried to be understanding, he knew he wasn’t a wolf, but after a few weeks or so it had begun to bother him. A few times he’d wondered if Boyd and Erica had broken their promise not to tell anyone what happened in the basement that night and the pack didn’t want to touch him because he was tainted by Gerard. He shook his head at the thought, they would never do that. But he couldn’t think of any other reason they wouldn’t want to touch him.

Between that and the fact that senior year was kicking his ass it had been a tough week. The feeling of someone rubbing up against him, even a stranger, was a welcome distraction.

He had no idea how many songs they made it through but just when his buzz had mellowed into a warm feeling and he relaxed fully into the body behind him he was yanked out of his head, hard. He stumbled and looked up into Isaac’s angry face. There was a faint golden glow around his iris’s as he glared at the guy Stiles had been dancing with and Stiles glanced back just in time to see the guy take a step back.

Stiles sighed internally, he knew exactly who the guy was looking at to cause _that_ face. He turned back around and saw Derek standing next to Isaac, arms crossed with the dancing eyebrows of doom. Isaac tugged on his arm again and started pulling him towards the front of the club.

“What the hell, Isaac?!” he spluttered as Isaac pulled him farther from the blonde hunk and closer to the exit, Derek following close behind with Boyd trailing at a safe distance. He turned and saw Derek’s eyes flash red briefly at the same time he heard Isaac’s growl so he decided to keep his mouth shut until they got outside.

The second he breathed fresh air he ripped his hand out of Isaac’s and hissed at them. “What the _hell_ is with you two?! What was that all about?!” 

//////

He crossed his arms and waited while the two werewolves in front of him floundered. His normal honey and cinnamon scent had soured and the wolves could smell the hurt and confusion rolling off their mate. Isaac looked at Derek with a desperate expression. Derek understood what Isaac was feeling, Stiles was _their_ human and the need to protect him was stronger because he wasn’t a wolf, but Stiles couldn’t feel that since he didn’t have those instincts himself. All he saw was his two packmates trying to cockblock him, apparently. They had agreed not to overwhelm him at first, but neither of them had anticipated the reaction their wolves would have to that sentiment.  

“What Isaac?! You think that just because I’m human I can’t handle some guy at a club?” Stiles practically shouted.

“St-“ Derek started but he stopped when Stiles’ murderous glare turned on him, daring him to continue. When it seemed that neither of them could come up with a good excuse Stiles threw up in his hands in frustration and stomped away from them. Derek sighed and motioned for Isaac to come with him and nodded at Boyd as they passed, effectively communicating that they would take care of their resident human for the rest of the night.

“You need to tell him.” Boyd murmured as they walked passed, making them both wince.

They followed Stiles back into the club but instead of following him back onto the dance floor they sat at the bar both still scowling at the sympathetic look Anthony gave them. He made them a couple of strong drinks and they chugged them. They might not be able to get drunk but they could feel the burn of the alcohol.  

They turned their gazes to the dance floor. As expected Stiles was back to dancing, but it wasn’t nearly as fluid as it was before. Regardless, Isaac still couldn’t get over how graceful Stiles was. It was hard to reconcile the spazy teen he knew with the sensuous creature moving on the dance floor. His hips were moving in sexy little circles and his eyes were heavy lidded. The boy looked like a god damn _siren_ and he had _no idea_ how many people were watching his little display. It made Isaac want to _matemarkclaim_ him over the bar and then kill everyone who dared to watch their boy move like this. His cheeks were back to slightly pink and Isaac couldn’t help wondering if his face would turn the same pretty color if he was sprawled out beneath them, Derek’s mouth on his neck while he…

Isaac shook himself slightly. The last thing he needed was to lose control again and upset Stiles even more. He heard a low growl from beside him and looked over to see Derek’s eyes on him, nostrils flared, pupils blown wide.

“Isaac.” he gritted out desperately, the other wolf’s blatant arousal testing his own control. Isaac bit his lip as Derek’s lust overwhelmed him. He knew Derek was barely keeping it together. He knew how much Isaac wanted Stiles, how much _they_ wanted Stiles and it certainly didn’t help when Isaac leaned over with a wicked grin and started whispering in his ear.

“Look at him, Derek,” he said in awe. “Can you imagine those hips in our bed? Do you think he would be able to keep that rhythm as we used our mouths to take him apart?”

Derek glared at Isaac as he reached down to adjust himself and Isaac just smirked in response. Damn Isaac! He knew exactly how this little fantasy would affect Derek. He closed his eyes as Isaac continued whispering filth in his ear.

“I wonder how he’ll fit between us...”

Derek knew Stiles would fit perfectly between them, like he was _made_ for them, because he was. The human would make the most beautiful sounds when Derek was inside him and his plush lips were wrapped around Isaac’s thick cock. He turned to Isaac to tell him exactly that when he felt the teenager stiffen beside him and start vibrating with a low growl. Derek followed Isaac’s line of sight to where another meat head was reaching out to start dancing with their boy. Derek’s growl joined Isaac’s and his thin thread of self control finally snapped.

He jerked his head in the direction of the dance floor and told Isaac, “let’s go.” Isaac followed obediently with another wicked smile.    

//////

The guy barely got his hands on Stiles’ hips before Derek was there glaring at him. He backed off without a word. Stiles gaped at Derek and Isaac and opened his mouth to tell them off again but they moved before he got the chance. He gasped as he felt Derek’s hard chest press up against his back the same time as Isaac pressed against his front.

Stiles couldn’t help but groan as they started moving against him, out of sync just enough that one of them was always grinding against him. He was confused by what they were doing but decided not to question it when he felt Derek’s hand settle on one of his hips to pull him tighter against him. He threw his head back against Derek’s shoulder at the feeling and nearly collapsed when he felt Isaac’s lips nibble at the base of his throat where his shirt exposed his collar bone.

He was grateful for the dim lights and loud music when Isaac leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“How long did you think you could keep teasing us for?” he asked while he continued to nip at Stiles exposed flesh.

“Wh-what?” Stiles managed to choke out.

“He said,” Derek whispered next to his other ear, “how long are you going to tease us for?” Stiles shivered when he felt Derek’s tongue flick against his ear.

“I’m-I’m not…” he trailed off with another gasp when Isaac pulled back, eyes glowing and he was willing to bet that if he looked back he would see red in Derek’s eyes too.

“But you are, you’re out here swinging your hips in these tight pants that advertise your sweet little ass, it’s like you’re begging for someone to take you,” Derek breathed in his ear and Stiles’ hands flew back to grip Derek’s hips, feeling his knees weaken.

“How do you expect us to respond to that, Stiles?” Isaac rolled the name off his tongue and delighted in the small moan Stiles couldn’t seem to hold in. He leaned forward and skimmed his nose up the side of Stiles’ throat as his hands slipped around to grip his ass, grinding his cock into Stiles’ hip.

“Isaac!” Stiles squeaked and tried to wriggle away.

“Stiles!” this time it was Derek that gasped as Stiles pressed his ass against him in an effort to dislodge Isaac’s hands and both of them ended up rubbing against Derek’s crotch. Stiles did _not_ whine at the feeling of Derek’s hard cock rubbing against his ass, he did not.

//////

The scent of mate was intoxicating and both Isaac and Derek were starting to feel drunk on it. It was hard enough when it was just the two of them and Stiles had no clue about the signals he was throwing off and both Derek and Isaac were overwhelmed with the scent of _want_ rolling off the teenager. Isaac met Derek’s eyes over Stiles shoulder and almost moaned just from the sight. It was obvious how much the Alpha was affected, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes had just the slightest tinge of red in them. He looked gorgeous.

Having both his mates this close was a heady experience for Derek. Watching the two of them grind against each other was almost enough to make him orgasm right there. He smiled when he felt Stiles’ hands tighten on his hips as Isaac attacked his neck again. He moved his hand from Stiles’ hip to cup the back of Isaac’s head to encourage him. Isaac met his eye as he bit into the soft skin at the juncture of Stiles’ neck and shoulder, covering where the meat head had touched him, and Derek wanted to howl his approval.

God, Stiles had no idea what he was doing to them with his breathy little whines and moans. It was like music to the wolves’ ears, the whimpering a sign of undeniable submission from their mate and it was impossible not to respond.

“Do you have any idea what you look like right now? What you _smell like_?” Isaac asked between bites and Stiles just shook his head, both Isaac and Derek groaned as a fresh wave of pure sex emanated from the boy between them.

“Oh my god,” he heard Stiles stutter out and he grinned wickedly when he realized Isaac had slotted his knee in between Stiles’ legs and Stiles was grinding down on him. The sounds coming out of his pretty mouth were _obscene_ and _Jesus_ Derek wanted to swallow them _all._  

“Isaac, s-stop, I’m…,” Stiles started babbling as the air around them spiked with the scent of precum. Isaac eased up on the pressure but Stiles was still left writhing between them.  

He needed to get his boys home, _now._

“We’re going to take you home and _wreck_ you,” Derek growled and Stiles let out a filthy moan.

//////

Stiles had no idea what was going on and he too turned on to care. He knew there was something going to between Derek and Isaac, but between Derek’s rock hard cock rubbing against his ass and Isaac’s mouth, he could barely think. The lack of physical contact had been getting to him and he couldn’t help how his mind was reacting to the two wolves plastered to him. He had never felt so wanted in his life. Their roaming hands and mouths skimmed over his heated flesh, branding him as theirs. He didn’t understand their sudden possessiveness of _him_ , but he sure as _fuck_ wasn’t going to question it.  

 This time he followed willingly as Isaac tugged him along to the front of the club and out towards the Camero, Derek following close behind them. He vaguely thought about his Jeep, but he could come get it in the morning. When they finally reached the car Isaac jerked Stiles forward and pressed him into the car until every line of his body was burning into Stiles’. The beta’s eyes were shining again as he looked up at Derek. Stiles tilted his head in time to see Derek give a small nod, the barest hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Then Isaac’s mouth was on his. The kiss was syrupy sweet and slow and Stiles forgot how to breathe. Isaac’s lips were soft moving against his own and he tilted his head to get a better angle. He heard a low growl and looked over to see Derek’s red eyes watching them with a hungry expression. He had a sudden urge to put on a show for his Alpha so he closed his eyes and swiped his tongue at the seam of Isaac’s lips, begging for entrance. Isaac replied by deepening the kiss, sweeping his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, exploring, tasting and Stiles couldn’t hold back his groan.  

The growl deepened and Isaac pulled back with a last peck on Stiles’ lips before moving away. Suddenly the Alpha was taking his place, pressing impossibly closer to the human. Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes afraid of what he might find.  

But Derek’s eyes held nothing other than lust. He leaned in slowly and covered Stiles’ lips with his own. It was different than kissing Isaac, Derek seemed much more intent on claiming Stiles’ mouth. He thrust his tongue in and Stiles moaned as their tongues came together, sliding against one another seamlessly.

Stiles was starting to feel lightheaded, almost like he was drunk. This was more physical contact than he’d had for weeks, since the summer when Erica and Boyd stayed at his house every night. Outside sounds faded and the world became muted until all he could feel was Derek. He started pulling Derek closer, whimpering and whining for more touches from his Alpha.

//////

Derek pulled away from Stiles’ lips when he felt the teenager start frantically pulling at his clothes to get him to move closer. He looked at Isaac, who moved closer in concern. They both started stroking Stiles’ arms and back in an effort to sooth his apparent distress.

“Stiles?” Isaac questioned softly. The human didn’t answer but the light touches seemed to help.

“Derek?” Isaac questioned worriedly when the boy had calmed down some. Derek shook his head minutely.

“I’ve only seen behavior like this when a wolf is touched starved, but…” Derek trailed off as Stiles buried his head in the Alpha’s chest. He knew the pack had backed off from Stiles the past few weeks, but it shouldn’t have affected a human this much. Isaac echoed the thought. 

“I don’t understand,” Isaac said worriedly. “He’s not a wolf! How could it have affected him this strongly?”

Isaac moved until he was right up against Stiles side and snuck his hand under the tight fabric of Stiles’ shirt and pulled it up, thinking skin to skin contact might help. It seemed to help for a few seconds until Isaac jerked abruptly.

“Derek?” the beta whispered in horror. Derek’s eyes jerked to where Isaac was staring. There was a long, raised scar on Stiles’ abdomen, right under a six pack Derek might have appreciated under different circumstances. Isaac continued lifting and there were more scars littering his stomach and hips.

Derek’s eyes flashed red and he growled dangerously while Isaac’s eyes responded in kind. Someone had hurt their mate.

Their eyes were locked and neither noticed the cloudiness dissipating from Stiles’ eyes.

//////

Stiles surfaced almost as if cold water had been thrown on him. The world came into focus sharply and the first thing he noticed was Isaac and Derek staring at _him_ , their eyes the brightest he’d ever seen them.

The next thing he noticed was Isaac’s hand on his stomach holding his shirt up and exposing his scars. A deep feeling of shame welled up in his chest and he felt panic start to overwhelm him. His mind started clouding over. They knew, they _saw._ His breathing was suddenly to shallow, he couldn’t pull air into his lungs. Derek reached his hand out towards his hip and Stiles flinched back violently, startling the wolves who shot each other concerned glances.

Stiles’ vision started to yellow and darken around the edges. He could feel the anger radiating from the two bodies in front of him. Suddenly it was no longer Isaac and Derek, he was back in the basement with the hunters. One of them reached towards him and he whimpered. He couldn’t let them hurt him again, he had to get away! He instinctively reached into his pocket to grab a vial of wolfsbane he’d been carrying since the incident with the Alpha pack.

The wolves noticed the abrupt change in the air and turned away from each other just as Stiles brought the vial up and snapped it in their faces.

Both wolves immediately coughed and sputtered, trying not to inhale more than they already had. Stiles broke away from them and ran to his jeep, ignoring their pleas for him to wait.  

He jammed his keys into the side of the jeep and threw the door open. He fumbled a bit with the ignition because his hands were shaking so much, but he got the key in on the second try. He whipped his head around at the sound of an angry werewolf and peeled out of his parking space right as the wolf got to the side of the jeep.

//////

Derek jumped back as the jeep lurched forward and away from them, tires squealing as Stiles raced out of the parking lot. He turned back to Isaac, who was trying to rub the last of the powder out of his eyes.

They were both still wheezing and Derek’s lungs hurt. He couldn’t believe Stiles just threw wolfsbane in their faces! Something had been wrong. Stiles scent had soured but not in anger this time, in fear. Before they could ask him about it or the scars, the vial was broken and he’d taken off running.

“What the hell just happened, Derek?” Isaac asked numbly. Their mate had run away from them!

“I’m not sure,” Derek admitted, pulling out his phone. “But I think we need to talk to Erica and Boyd. Call everyone and have them meet us at the loft.”

Isaac nodded mutely and Derek pulled him into his side. They needed to know what was wrong with their mate.


	2. Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooo much more fluff than I intended!! I just decided to go where the words were taking me and I like the way it turned out. I just wanted to write something fluffy and happy, really. Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> XOXOXOXO

Stiles tried to draw shallow breaths as he raced the jeep out of the parking lot. He drove home on autopilot. He was away from the angry werewolf’s, that’s all that mattered. His thoughts were tunneled down to one repeating mantra. _Homesafehomesafehomesafehome._ The further he drove away from the club, the more he was able to breathe. Once he pulled into the driveway he took one more deep breath, jumped out of the car and scurried into the house and straight up the stairs into his room.

The itching feeling of humiliation swept up his skin like ants as he sunk down on the bed. He scrubbed his hands through his hair in frustration. What the hell was wrong with him?! He spent all summer trying to forget what happened in the basement, he thought he’d been doing better! The nightmares had dwindled down to one or two a week and only on nights where Erica and Boyd weren’t with him.

All summer he had done well avoiding conflict of any kind, which was hard to do when most of your friends were supernatural creatures with quick tempers. The first time it happened was about two weeks after school ended and his dad was yelling at him about… geez, Stiles didn’t even remember. He’d almost had a panic attack but managed to stay upright until his dad stomped out and then locked himself in the bathroom until he calmed down enough to move to his room, his room, where Erica and Boyd had been waiting.

Since then all three of them had considered Stiles’ room a safe space.

//////

“Derek we should go after him!” Isaac whined from the passenger seat as Derek traced the jeep’s path out of the parking lot.

“Isaac,” Derek chided gently, shaking his head. “We agreed not to push him. He was obviously scared and the last thing he needs is two anxious werewolves tapping at his window.”

“How are you not more worried right now?!” Isaac snapped harshly, eyes flashing in anger. Derek glared at him with a low growl.

“I’m plenty worried Isaac, but we can’t just show up and confront him! That’s not the right way to deal with this! We need to know what’s happening first. And the only ones who might know are Erica and Boyd.” He finished in a soft voice.  

Isaac crossed his arms and pouted out the window. The beta had wanted to immediately race after their human but Derek held him back. Stiles had been genuinely afraid of them for some reason. The last thing he wanted to do was spook him even more.

“Besides,” he added, reaching out and taking Isaac’s hand, “everyone will be waiting for us at the loft.”

Isaac sighed, wrapped his fingers around Derek’s and nodded. Isaac couldn’t wait until they could comfort their mate properly. Soon he would be able to fold Stiles into his arms and reassure him that nothing would hurt him anymore, that the wolves would protect him, even from himself.

//////

Boyd’s truck was parked next to Scott’s bike and Jackson’s Porsche.

Isaac shot out of the car the second Derek pulled up in front of the loft, not that Derek was far behind him. When they got to the door Isaac threw in open with a force that even impressed Derek.

The rest of the gathered pack jumped, minus Erica and Boyd, who were standing apart from the group and looking like they expected this reaction.

“What the HELL happened to our mate?” Isaac shouted at them. Scott was gaping at Isaac while Jackson and Lydia had adopted confused looks.

Erica whimpered at the sight of Derek’s Alpha eyes behind him and Boyd pulled her closer into his side.

“He made us promise,” Boyd said, looking at Derek.

“Tell us.” Derek gritted out while Isaac growled at the betas. The rest of the looked confused and concerned between them. Erica whimpered again.

“Right before school ended, when we got kidnapped by Gerard,” Erica started, looking at the ground while her lower lip trembled. “It wasn’t just us he took.” Several gasps came from beside them.

“Stiles,” Isaac breathed, leaning into Derek, who had paled at Erica’s words.

“Gerard kidnapped Stiles?!” Scott repeated dumbly. Lydia rolled her eyes and Jackson snorted.

“After they got bored with our healing they went out and found a new toy to play with, one that didn’t heal right away,” Boyd said in disgust. Isaac snarled loudly. Derek could barely process what they were saying and Isaac was vibrating with rage. Both had been present when the beta’s found their way back to the loft and tearfully begged Derek to rejoin the pack. They explained what happened with Gerard and how the electricity had been turned off in the struggle. They had been vague about the details at the time. Boyd seemed to read his mind.

“Stiles kicked the battery when they drug him out and we were finally able to get free. Stiles saved us,” he said earnestly, still trying to quell their anger.

“So that’s why you’ve both been clinging to him since the beginning of the summer,” Lydia said, her calculating gaze flicking between the two, who nodded.

“What did they do to him?” Isaac snapped, bringing their attention back to him and Derek.

“They did enough damage that it took almost all summer to heal,” Erica replied softly.

“What kind of damage?” Isaac growled, his eyes mirroring their Alpha.

“There was…. a lot of scarring,” Erica added with a wince. A stunned silence fell over the group and Isaac’s and Derek’s eyes burned even brighter.

“He quit lacrosse,” Scott whispered in horror.

“He didn’t want anyone to see him without a shirt,” Jackson added, almost mirroring Scott’s expression, which surprised Derek a bit. The jock had been nicer to Stiles the past few months, apparently becoming a homicidal lizard and then Stiles bringing Lydia to save him was a humbling experience, but they still weren’t exactly friends.

Isaac turned to Derek and buried his head in the alpha’s shoulder letting out a high pitched whine.

“That’s why he ran, Derek!” Isaac sobbed.

“Ran from what?” Erica asked sharply. Isaac whined again.

“Outside the club, we were getting, uh, handsy,” Derek said, his ears turning pink. “Isaac put his hands under Stiles shirt and he freaked out and ran away.”

“And you let him go!?” Erica shrieked.

“I didn’t think he would want us all over him! He was upset!” Derek defended guiltily pulling his shaking mate closer. Boyd nodded in understanding.

“He doesn’t always react well,” Boyd reminded Erica, who was scowling at Derek.

“We should go see him,” the blonde said, looking up at Boyd. All eyes turned to Derek. He nodded sharply, ignoring Isaac’s whine. The beta’s ran out of the loft. Derek attempted to calm Isaac down.

“Our _mate,_ Derek! They kidnapped our _mate_ and we didn’t know! How could we not realize!?” Isaac wailed and continued sobbing as Derek’s arms tightened around him. The three remaining pack members tactfully made their way towards the door.

“Scott.” Derek’s voice was soft and dangerous as their eyes met. “I want to talk to Allison.”

Scott hesitated for a moment, and then nodded pulling out his phone. Lydia and Jackson nodded to Derek before making a quiet exit.

//////

The talk with Allison did not go well. She had shown up in the loft about a half hour after Scott texted her. She tried to claim shed didn’t know it was Stiles in with the betas, but Derek didn’t care. She knew her grandfather and his goons were torturing high school students, werewolves or not, and she did nothing. He dismissed her curtly. Scott wouldn’t even look at her when she left.

“I can’t believe they took Stiles. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me!” Scott whispered after the three of them listened to Allison’s car drive away.

“Does that surprise you, Scott?” Isaac asked wetly, eyes shining with tears. “When’s the last time you even spent time with him?”

Scott reared back as if Isaac slapped him. He looked to Derek but all he got was a hard look in return.

“I-I’ve seen him!” Scott tried to defend. Isaac and Derek just stared at him and they watched as Scott folded in on himself a little, replaying the last few months in his head.

“I’ve been a terrible friend,” he said, scrubbing his hands through his dark brown curls.

“Yeah you have,” Isaac agreed softly. “But the rest of us didn’t know either.” Derek looked at Isaac with pride. His mate had come a long way from the angry teenager he used to be.

“But I have no excuse!” Scott said firmly, tearfully. “We used to have sleepovers every weekend! Now I can’t even remember the last time I saw him outside of school or pack stuff.” Derek’s pride extended to Scott. The Beta was taking responsibility. Derek pulled them both in for a hug.

“We’ll go see Stiles tomorrow. Obviously we have a lot to talk about with him,” Derek and Isaac grinned at each other. “Then we’ll have a pack sleepover, to remind Stiles how much we care about him, sound good?” Both betas nodded their heads.

“Alright, let’s call it a night then.” Scott said goodbye and left, his bike roaring out of the lot a few minutes later.

As Derek finished getting ready for bed he saw blonde curls peeking around the door.

“Come on pup, no way I’m letting you sleep alone tonight,” he called casually. Isaac smiled shyly as he padded across the room and slipped under the covers to lie on Derek’s chest. Derek kissed the top of his head softly. Hopefully by tomorrow he would have both his mates in his bed where they belonged.

//////

Stiles was buried under about ten feet of covers when he heard his window sliding open gently. He could tell by the footsteps that it was Erica, meaning Boyd wasn’t far behind. He heard them rustling around and scooted into the middle automatically.

Over the summer their sleeping configuration depended on who needed comfort the most, tonight that was him. He felt Erica slip in between him and the wall and Boyd behind him, back facing the rest of the room. They had both stripped down to their skivvies for comfort. There was nothing sexual about the skin on skin, it was just pack comforting pack.

“Stiles?” Erica whispered. He whimpered in response and their arms tightened around him.

“They saw Rica,” he whimpered again.

“Shhh, I know sweetie, I know,” she soothed softly. Wait. Back the fuck up.

“What do you mean, you know?!” Stiles whisper screeched at her. He heard Boyd sigh behind him.

“After you tossed wolfsbane in their faces.” Stiles cringed at the disapproving tone. “They came back to the loft looking for blood,” Boyd answered shortly.

“They were really worried about you,” Erica added. Stiles was confused.

“They were? They weren’t mad?” he asked hesitantly. Erica gave him a sad look.

“Stiles, they care about you.” Stiles snorted in response. Erica looked at Boyd helplessly. 

Isaac hated him since he got the bite and Derek hardly even talked to him outside of shoving him against the wall or needing something from him. 

“They’re going to come talk to you tomorrow, ok. Please just listen to what they have to say,” she pleaded. Stiles looked at her for a moment before nodding. He was too tired to figure all this out tonight anyway. The club, the parking lot, Isaac’s obvious jealousy.

Whatever. He closed his eyes and snuggled between the heated bodies surrounding him, falling asleep quickly.  

 //////

The next morning Isaac was awake bright and early. Well, early for Derek. He appreciated his mate’s enthusiasm but couldn’t help but groan.

Still, he rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower while Isaac threw together a quick breakfast.

Derek rolled his eyes when he came down and Isaac shoved a piece of toast in one hand and his keys in the other and practically dragged him out the door.

He stuffed the toast in his mouth as they descended the steps to the parking lot so he wouldn’t get crumbs all over the seat of his Camero.

“He may not even be awake, you know,” he teased Isaac when Stiles house came into view. Isaac stuk his tongue out at him in response.

The Sheriff’s cruiser was gone, no surprise there, but Derek didn’t sense anyone in the house either when they got out.

They heard heartbeats when they walked up to the door, but they weren’t in the house. They followed them around the house and into the woods.

 They came around the corner and were stopped short at the obstacle course hidden in the trees right behind the Stilinski’s house. Boyd caught sight of them  from where he was standing a few feet away and sauntered over, enjoying their obvious awe.

“Did you guys build this?” Derek demanded while Isaac gaped.

“What did you think Erica and I were doing all summer? Lounging around at the Sheriff’s house?” Boyd said in an amused tone as he turned back to what he had been watching before. Stiles was working on one of the pull-up bars facing away.

“Excersie helps with the nightmares,” Boyd informed them nonchalantly. Derek felt the words like a punch to the gut. How did he not realize a member of his pack was suffering like this? Maybe he should just let Isaac and Stiles be together and keep himself out of it, great mate he was. Isaac knocked him in the shoulder, unhappy with the scent coming from his alpha. Derek reigned in his emotions, this wasn’t about him, it was about Stiles.   

They watched as Stiles continued doing pull-ups. Derek was impressed. The muscles of Stiles’ back and arms bunched and rippled while rivulets of sweat poured down the creases as he continued lifting himself off the ground. Derek had noticed Stiles filling out his shirts more of course, but he figured it was just a growth spurt. Erica eyed them coolly as she leaned against the pillar next to Stiles.

“Derek, his back,” Isaac whined. Derek focused in order to see past the sweat and muscle, but there were long faded scars, almost like he had been whipped. A low growl escaped without his consent and he pulled Isaac closer. The poor kid was vibrating with the need to comfort their mate.

Stiles just kept going and going and Derek was impressed. However, the arousal wafting off Isaac was palpable so Derek knocked him gently in the ribs to make him focus. Not that it was easy for him either. Their mate looked, just, hot.

When he finally finished and dropped down, Erica leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Stiles stiffened. He reached out and grabbed the towel she offered before slowly turning to face them. Isaac let out a soft whine and Derek sucked in a breath. Neither had gotten a good look at them the night before. The marks were more prominent on his chest and stomach.

“What are you doing here?!” Stiles snarled after wiping his sweaty face on the towel. Derek was momentarily distracted by the mouth watering six pack Stiles was now sporting.

“We wanted to talk to you,” he said quietly, dragging his eyes to meet whiskey brown ones.

“Remember what I said last night?” Erica said quietly. Stiles sighed and deflated slightly, waving her off. She quickly walked over the Boyd and grabbed his hand to drag him with her, but not before stopping in front of Derek.

“Don’t overwhelm him,” she ordered quietly. Derek wanted to snarl at her protectiveness of their mate, but he just nodded.  

They walked closer and the fact that Stiles smelt like Erica and Boyd did not help Isaac’s instincts. Luckily Stiles distracted them by opening his mouth.

“Sorry about the, you know…” he trailed off, waving a hand in the vicinity of his face.

“We understand what happened now,” Derek said gently. “It’s ok, no harm done.” Isaac nodded emphatically. Stiles looked at them skeptically, but shrugged.

“When did you start using things like wolfsbane?” Derek asked curiously. Stiles looked nervous.

“Uh, after that night in the club, with the Kanima? Deaton offered to help me train my spark.” He licked his lips self consciously.

Derek growled loudly and Stiles jumped. How dare Deaton not tell him he was training Stiles?!

“I asked him to,” Stiles said hurriedly, like he read the Alpha’s mind. “Deaton figured if he didn’t help me I would just get into trouble on my own anyway.” Derek grinned slightly imagining the conversation between Stiles and the exasperated ex-emissary. 

Isaac suddenly smelled apprehensive and Derek knew what was coming next.  

“Stiles?” Isaac caught his attention. “Why didn’t you tell anybody what happened?” Stiles face hardened.

“I wasn’t going to give that coward the satisfaction,” he barred his teeth at the memory of Gerard.

“You could have told us!” Isaac whined. Stiles shot him a look.

“What would have been the point of that?” Stiles asked blankly. Isaac looked at Derek desperately.

“Maybe we could have helped?” It sounded flimsy, even to Derek and Stiles laughed harshly.

“I don’t get you two. I was supposed to be a message to Scott, not that he would have noticed, and both of you hate me. So why are you here now?” Stiles questioned tiredly. Isaac couldn’t help it. He practically leapt onto Stiles like a monkey and they both went down in a heap, Stiles squawking indignantly the whole way.

Derek laughed as Stiles tried in vain to dislodge the clingy were while glaring up at Derek.

“Isaac, why don’t you take him inside where we can be comfortable?” Derek suggested innocently. Isaac beamed at him and Stiles’ glare turned murderous. Isaac dead lifted Stiles off the ground and sped back towards the house, Stiles protesting the whole way about how he can walk just fine thank you very much.

They went in the back door and Isaac made a bee line for the couch and unceremoniously dumped their confused mate onto it before latching back on like a barnacle. The sight made Derek smile.   

“What the hell, Derek? Can you do something about this please?” Stiles complained.

“Nope! We’ve been without you for far too long. Isaac needs you to smell like us.” Derek’s grin was unrepentant. Stiles made a frustrated sound before giving in.

“Can I at least get comfortable?” he mumbled. Isaac smiled so wide, Derek was sure his face was going to break. Stiles let Isaac carefully rearrange him until they were more side by side and Isaac could wrap his arms around Stiles middle.  

“Which brings me to my next question, what the hell was last night about?” Stiles asked, sitting up as much as he could while Isaac had vice grip on him.

 “You were dancing with that, that _guy_!” Isaac hissed like it was a dirty word.

“So?” Stiles questioned dumbly.

“You’re ours!” Isaac cried before Derek could stop him. Stiles looked between the two and Derek could smell his confusion. The alpha sighed internally. Better to be direct this time around.

“We didn’t like you with him, Stiles.”

“B-but why?” The teenager responded in a breathy voice while Isaac’s nose skimmed the side of his jaw. Stiles hips rolled upwards and Derek took the opportunity to skim a finger across the waistband of his basketball shorts.

“Because we want you to be with us,” Derek said in a gravelly voice. He knew they were pushing it, that Stiles deserved a proper explanation, but they were both so worked up about everything and they _needed_ their mate. They needed to touch him and scent him and make sure he was safe.

“Be with you?” Stiles repeated.  

 _“We.Want.You._ ” Isaac growled, emphasizing every word while kissing Stiles neck and collarbone. Stiles sucked in a breath and his eyes drifted shut.  

“You’re our mate, Stiles, you belong with us,” Derek whispered into his ear, his wolf crowing in victory when he felt Stiles shiver delicately and scented the arousal bursting from his pores.

“In our bed, in our arms, you’re ours and we want you,” Derek whispered reverently. Stiles opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Derek. His eyes flicked down to his lips in question and Derek was more than happy to grant his mate’s request.

He tilted Stiles’ head up and pressed their lips together softly. It was soft and sweet, just what their mate needed. A small groan came from behind Stiles and Derek grinned wickedly when he saw Isaac’s beta gold eyes flash and his heaving chest. The smell precum was strong from all three of them.

Derek ended his kiss and gently turned a thoroughly dazed Stiles towards Isaac and suddenly Derek knew exactly what Isaac was feeling. Watching his two little mates kiss and lick at each other’s mouths was more perfect than Derek could ever imagine. Those soft plush lips pressed up against each other, up against him. He groaned and reached down to shove the heel of his hand against his dick to stave off his impending orgasm.

At the sound of his groan, both Stiles and Isaac turned towards him. Their eyes were blown wide and they had matching flushes high on their cheek bones. Derek leaned across Stiles, caressing his chest lightly and connected his lips with Isaac.

“Holy shit,” he heard Stiles whisper when they broke apart.

“Do you understand now, baby?” Derek asked softly, taking Stiles’ face in his hands while Isaac pressed up against his back. Stiles nodded as much as he was able.

“Is-“ he cleared his throat, “is this why the pack won’t touch me?” Derek nodded.

“We didn’t officially say anything, but they knew you belonged to us,” Isaac answered fondly.    

“I thought it was because you all found out about what happened, and, and…” Stiles trailed off with a small sob, his emotions clearly overwhelming him. Derek looked stricken for a moment and a glance at Isaac showed the same.

“Oh god, baby, no!” Derek pulled Stiles into his lap and Isaac crowded against them, both of them comforting their distressed mate. Derek’s chest rumbled in contentment when Stiles buried his head in his chest, Isaac gently rubbing his back.

Stiles calmed down after a few minutes and raised his head.

“Sorry, I just kinda lost it for a second.” His scent soured with embarrassment.

“We understand, the emotions can be a lot, that’s why we wanted to wait for the right time to tell you,” Isaac tried to explain.  

“I think you failed,” Stiles teased with a watery chuckle. He played with the hem of Derek’s shirt before looking at them shyly.

“I really liked where we were going earlier, can we continue that?” Both wolves groaned at the delightful request from their mate. The smell of upset was quickly replaced with want and need as the three of them traded more kisses and heavy touches.

There were still things to work out, Derek wasn’t letting Stiles get away with not telling them about what happened, but the Alpha felt complete now, whole, and that was what mattered. His mates here with him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I might write a series that gets into the sex lives of Isaac, Derek and Stiles. Hmmmm....
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> XOXOXO


End file.
